Mauvaise maison
by Fuyu Masao Curtis
Summary: Nell Hadcock, 17 ans, vas devoir choisir entre la voie tracée par ses "parents" ou de défendre ses valeurs. Une guerre intérieure alors que le Lord devient plus fort chaque jour.
1. Américaine

Mauvaise maison

Chapitre 1

Américaine 

_Je n'avais rien demandé moi, rien du tout, à personne. Alors pourquoi suis-je née sorcière, cela aurait été tellement plus simple si mes parents m'avaient envoyée dans une école moldue, comme tout le monde. Mais non tellement fière d'avoir une fille sorcière ils m'ont envoyé dans une école de sorcellerie. Je rage de ne pas avoir été là le jour de leur « accident », je rage d'avoir été adoptée par une famille de sang pur, et franchement quelle idée pour des sangs purs d'adopter une née moldue. Mais bon tout allait plus au moins bien, nous vivions en Amérique et j'avais une scolarité plus ou moins normale pour une sorcière. Mais mes imbéciles de parents adoptifs n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que d'aller en Angleterre. Houhou, il y a une guerre magique en Angleterre bande de cruches, le lord n'aime pas les « sangs de bourbe » si vous voulez vous allier avec lui j'ai rien à faire au milieu. Mais malgré mes protestations je me retrouve sur la voir 9 ¾ de la gare de King's Cross, je ne veux pas y allé, c'est trop dur, en plus à Poudlard il y a « L'élu », non, mais mes enculés de parents bientôt mangemort veulent que je me bouffe un Avada kadavra au détour d'un couloir ou quoi ? Le pire, le pire c'est que comme le système scolaire anglais n'est pas pareil que l'américain je vais devoir refaire ma 6ème et en plus je vais devoir passer sous le Choixpeau après les premières années, merde, le Choixpeau, quand on a 17 ans c'est la honte. Bon soyons optimiste, avec un peu de chance je finirais dans une maison plutôt cool. Bon il faut que je trouve un box plutôt vide, je n'ai aucune envie qu'on me pose des questions. Malheureusement la plupart des compartiments sont pleins, le seul qui peut m'accueillir est occupé par trois filles, une rousse, une blonde platine aux boucles d'oreille en forme de radis, et une brunette à la touffe incouffable d'après moi. J'entre et m'assis le plus loin possible d'elle. _

POV Hermione

Nous venions de nous installer Luna, Ginny et moi quand une fille de 16- 17 ans entra dans notre compartiment et assit le plus loin de nous possible, elle était déjà en uniforme, mais ne portait les couleurs d'aucune maison. Elle est plutôt jolie, grande, je dirais 1m70 et de magnifiques cheveux noir, totalement lisse et qui s'arrêt dans le milieu de son dos.

-Tu es nouvelle ?

Je me retourne vers mes amis, c'était Luna qui avait parlé. Je ne pense pas que la fille voudra engager la conversation, sinon elle l'aurait déjà fait. Je lance un regard accusateur à Luna, mais celle-ci ne semble pas le remarquer, elle attendait la réponse de la noiraude, je doute qu'elle vienne.

-Oui, je suis arrivée en Angleterre ce matin, dit la nouvelle avec un fort accent américain.

-Oh, repris mon amie, et d'où viens-tu des États-Unis ?

-Ha, mon accent est si présent, j'ai voyagé un peu dans tout le pays, Arizona, Californie, Colorado, Floride, Massachusetts, Montana, New Jersey, Washington, mais mon préféré c'est le Nouveau-Mexique.

-Et pour ta scolarité ? Continua Ginny.

-Bah on fait avec ce qu'on a, j'ai beaucoup appris à la maison par correspondance, c'est beaucoup plus amusant que de rester enfermé dans une salle de classe.

-Tu as sans doute raison, dit Luna de son ton léger.

-Et comment t'appelles-tu ? Demandais-je.

-Nell Hadcock, et vous ?

-Luna Lovegood.

-Ginny Weasley.

-Hermione Granger.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans une bonne ambiance, Nell avait une conversation agréable et nous raconta ces années aux USA. Nous lui expliquâmes comment ça se passait à Poudlard et nous parlâmes de chose et d'autre, je la rassurai sur le fait que devoir passer par le Choixpeau à 17ans n'était pas si grave et que si elle allait à Gryffondor nous nous en tiendrions pas à ça. Quand nous fûmes arrivés, elle monta avec nous dans notre carriole et nous laissâmes Harry et Ron aller avec Neville, Dean et Seamus. Une fois arrivés, vers la grande salle nous dûmes laisser Nell avec les premières années pour la répartition des maisons.

_C'était le moment de vérité, tous les premières années avait déjà été réparti dans leur maison, quand le professeur McGonagall appela mon nom je me dirigeais vers l'estrade de la grande salle, j'entendis quelque rire étouffé, mais je ne m'en formalisai pas. Assise sur le tabouret le Choixpeau sur ma tête j'attendais le véridique, je pensais finir à Serdaigle ou alors à Poufsouffle, alors qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise quand j'entendis « Serpentard ». Je restai figée, Serpentard, les filles du train m'avait dit que c'était la pire maison dans la quelque je pouvais finir, maison des orgueilleux, des rusés, des lâches, fanatiques du sang pur et portait allégeance au Lord. J'étais dans la mauvaise maison. Ce n'était pas possible, moi, une née-moldue à Serpentard. Je me dirigeai vers ma table et m'assis loin des élèves, il y avait bien deux mètres entre moi et le premier groupe d'élèves de la table, non pas Serpentard, ce n'est pas possible, ça sonne faut, mes parents adoptifs on vraiment bien choisi leur année._

POV Hermione

Nell s'approche de l'estrade, je retiens mon souffle, cette fille était vraiment sympathique et cela me ferais extrêmement plaisir qu'elle vienne à Gryffondor, tout le monde attend, tout le monde veut savoir quelle maison recevra cette nouvelle élève, Ginny et moi nous nous croisons du regard et la même envie est dans nos yeux, cette fille sera griffonne. Mais le cri du Choixpeau nous fait perdre cette étincelle de joie de nos yeux. « Serpentard », la pauvre Nell, devoir allé dans cette maison de lâches, je la vois sur le tabouret, complètement perdue, elle parait déconnectée de la réalité. Heureusement elle reprend vite ses esprits et se dirige d'un pas ferme vers sa table, je pensais déjà qu'elle allait nous oublier au profit de ses sales serpents, mais pour l'instant non, elle s'assit loin de tout élève et dès que nos regards se croisent me fait un air désolé. Mais c'est moi qui suis désolée, si elle est chez les verts et argents nous ne pourrons plus être amie. Je ne sais pas si elle le comprend, mais si ça n'est pas le cas je vais devoir le lui dire, et fermement. Mon cœur se serre déjà à cette idée, pauvre Nell.

POV Drago

« Serpentard » ce cri me fait mal aux oreilles, non, mais franchement y en a marre d'accueillir des marmots de 11 ans même pas capables de se défendre tout seul. Je tourne la tête quand je me rends compte que le dernier élève de première année venait d'être placé à Poufsouffle. Une fille de 16 ans à mon avis vient vers notre table, pff… elle est banale, cheveux noirs, plutôt grande, forme normale, le genre de fille qui se trouve à la pelle dans cette école. Elle s'assied à l'autre bout de la table et reste seule, je me tourne vers Blaise avec un sourire diabolique, c'est toujours plus drôle de bizuter une élève de 16 ans qu'un gamin de 11 ans.

_Après le repas je me suis un peu baladée dans les couloirs de l'école puis j'ai rejoint mon dortoir que je partageais avec trois autres 6ème années, quand je reviens de ma balade ma male été ouverte, mes livres tremper mes habits recouverts une substance orange et gluante, hors de moi je descendis dans la salle commune en hurlant, la baguette à la main._

_-Quel est le fils de pute qui a touché à mes affaires ? _

_Tous les élèves présents, surtout de 6ème et 7ème années, me regardent avec de grands yeux, c'est vrai que je viens de gueuler une insulte moldue au milieu de fils de mangemort, bravo Nell, bravo. Je répète ma phrase sans changé un seul mot, pas qu'ils croient que je suis intimidée puis j'entends un élève rire derrière moi. Je me retourne et vois une des filles de mon dortoir. Oh la garce, je suis tellement en colère que je lui envoie le sortilège diffindo qui l'attient aux bras et les entaille violemment. Alors là plusieurs choses se passent, deux filles de 6ème sorte leur baguette et trois autres filles de 5ème année en fond de même, la plupart des élèves sorte de la salle ou vont dans leur dortoir, il ne reste que la bande de filles en face de moi et un groupe de 7ème années avec un blond platine au regard hautain. Une des filles me lance un sortilège de stupéfixion, que je pars avec un protego informulé. Pour que cette dispute se calme au plus vite, même si c'est moi qui l'ai déclenchée, je désarme la plupart des filles, mais une de 6ème m'envoie un sort qui me propulse contre le mur, folle de rage, oui je sais je m'énerve trop vite, je commence à prononcer l'incantation du Sectumsempra, mais avant d'avoir fini ma baguette vole en l'air, je tourne la tête vers la gauche et vois le blond du groupe de 7ème année, sa baguette pointée dans ma direction. _

POV Drago

Tout se passe parfaitement bien, la nouvelle est partie se balader ce qui me laisse tout le temps à moi, Pansy et Blaise pour foutre la merde dans ces affaires. Nous nous faisons un plaisir de reverser l'intégralité de ses affaires sur le sol et de les trempé. Puis nous redescendons dans la salle commune, deux filles de 6ème montent dans leur dortoir et en redescendent dix minutes plus tard en gloussant que cette potion orange n'est pas nettoyable. Apparemment elles aussi ont bizuté la nouvelle. La nouvelle justement arrive une demi-heure après et monte dans son dortoir, elle en redescend quasi tout de suite en gueulant la baguette à la main. Puis elle envoie un sort à une fille plus jeune, les bras de la fille sont entaillés et le sang coule abondamment, impressionnant, mais rien de grave, puis la plupart des élèves quittent la salle. La nouvelle et une bande de filles se lance quelque sort, mais la nouvelle les désarme très vite, puis elle se fait propulser contre un mur, elle se relève et dans ces yeux on peut lire une colère sans égale. Et puis l'incantation d'un sort que je connais pour l'avoir subi sort de sa bouche, d'un geste fluide je sors ma baguette et lance un expelliarmus à la nouvelle.

-Et toi, ne t'occupe pas de cette affaire, me dit la noiraude.

-Justement, c'est mon affaire de protéger des élèves d'un Sectumsempra.

_Ce mec connait ce sort, mon « père » m'avait pourtant dit qu'il avait été inventé par un de ses amis. Je me détourne et vais ramasser ma baguette, mais une des filles que j'avais désarmées a également récupérer la sienne, avant qu'elle ait pu me jeter quel que sort qui soit je lui lance un « crache limace » qui commence instantanément à lui faire vomir les gastéropodes. J'avoue avoir eu un sourire en coin quand sa tête s'est figée d'horreur face à la bête visqueuse. _

_-Et bien, me dit le blond, je n'avais plus entendu cette formule depuis des années._

_-Je pense que c'est bien pire qu'un Sectumsempra._

_Mon sourire était toujours accroché à mes lèvres, je reconnais que c'était jouissif de voir cette fille poussée des cris de dégout chaque fois que sa remontait. _

_-T'es inspirée, reprit le blond, mais tu n'as pas peur des représailles._

_Étant dans la maison des verts et argents je pense qu'il est plus prudent pour moi de passer pour la fille de sang pur sans scrupule. Arg. Quelle bande de déchets, ces sangs purs._

_-Oh, mais qu'elles viennent, je leur ferais gouté à quelque sorts de fabrication familiale. _

_-Au faite, continua le blond, moi c'est Drago Malefoy._

_-À tient, le fils de Lucius._

_J'avais rencontré Malefoy senior pendant nos préparatifs pour venir en Angleterre, mes « parents » séjournaient dans leur manoir le temps que les démarches pour résider sur le sol anglais soient finies. _

_-Tu connais le père de Drago ? me demanda la fille à la tête de pékinois. _

_- Non je l'ai juste croisé quelquefois au ministère américain._

_-Mais encore ?_

_C'est qu'elle insistait la fille._

_-Les voyages magiques sont longs à préparer sur de grande distance, il est mieux d'avoir quelqu'un qui vous aide dans le pays où vous vous rendez._

_-Mon père s'occupe de ce genre de chose._

_Le ricanement de Drago était agressif aux oreilles, je l'aimais pas moi blondie. J'espère sincèrement que nous aurons notre propre maison quand les vacances de Noël arriveront, passé deux semaines dans la même demeure que lui me demanderait un effort constant pour ne pas le stupefixer. _

_-Nous ne savons toujours pas comment tu t'appelles. _

_L'affirmation venait du jeune homme qui se tenait derrière Drago, un métis, grand et impressionnant par sa présence, « s'il ne finit pas joueur de quidditch professionnelle c'est que je suis une tarte pour repérer les talents » et je peux vous dire que venant d'une poursuiveuse comme moi. J'avoue que j'ai dû me mordre la lèvre inférieure, ce qui n'a, bien sûr, pas échappé au beau brun. Reprenant vite contenance je lançai d'une voix peut-être un peu trop pleine de fierté. Feinte bien sûr. _

_-Nell Hadcock. _

_Il y eut un blanc, un gros blanc même. Tout le petit groupe me regardait avec la bouche entre ouverte, y compris les deux gorilles qui n'avait encore rien dit. Le regard qu'ils me lançaient était…plein d'admiration, j'imagine que c'est une chose rare chez eux. _

_-Oui ?_

_-Je te veux dans mon équipe de quidditch._

_La voix avait claqué, et blondie avait bien insisté sur le « veux », bon OK je suis une bonne poursuiveuse, mais sans plus. Bon je plaide coupable, mes coups de triche sont presque pas repérable pour un arbitre, tout en finesse. Hermione avait bien raison quand elle avait dit que c'était la maison des perfides et rusé. _

_-Je l'aime bien moi cette fille._

_-Ah venant de toi, Blaise, je pense que nous avons dégoté une bonne recrue. _

_-Recrue de quoi ? M'exclamais-je aussi tôt sur la défensive. _

_-De notre groupe, et sache que personne ne l'a intégré depuis qu'il s'est formé._

_-Oh, c'est trop d'honneur._

_Je me demande à quel point ma voix était ironique. Mais bon Serpentarde pour Serpentarde autant l'être jusqu'au bout._

* * *

><p><em>Voici donc le premier chapitre de ma première fic Harry Potter<em>

_Une petite review fait toujours plaisir (^_^) _


	2. Potion explosive

Mauvaise maison

Chapitre 2

Potion explosive

_Le lendemain et la semaine qui a suivi l'accident étaient clame, la bande de Drago m'avait plutôt bien intégrée, bien sûr maintenant j'étais une « sale Serpentarde » pour le reste de l'école, mais bon. Je m'ennuyais un peu avec Pansy, j'aurais largement préféré discuter avec Hermione mais la guerre qui existait entre nos maisons nous empêchait de devenir amies. J'avoue que j'étais plutôt contente de la tournure des événements, Malefoy junior avait obligé sa clique à nettoyer et réparer mes affaires, lui aussi si était mis, et même si il ne le disait pas textuellement il m'avait, à demi-mot, fait comprendre que c'était lui qui avait commandité mon bizutage. Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes et bientôt il y avait les sélections de quidditch. C'était joyeuse et le sourire aux lèvres que je me dirigeais vers la classe de potion, j'adorais ce cours et j'adorais l'ambiance des cachots. Mais malheureusement une furie rousse me tomba dessus au détour d'un couloir._

_-NELL HADCOCK._

_-Que me veux-tu Ginny Weasley ?_

_-Tu n'es qu'un immonde veracrasse._

_-C'est trop d'honneur._

_Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle était remontée comme ça, mais je savais que si je tenais à la vie je ferais bien de me sauver en courant. C'est ce que j'ai fait d'ailleurs, je me suis enfuie à travers les couloirs des cachots et une fois devant la porte que je cherchais je l'ouvris à la volée pour la refermer subitement. Toute la classe de 7ème année me regardait avec de grands yeux et mon cher professeur sarcastique me lança une de ses si belles phrases faites pour vous caser._

_-Mlle Hadcock, je comprends que mon cours vous passionne, mais je n'ai pas encore fini celui des 7 ème année._

_Comme réponse j'ai souri, je m'étais tenu dos à la porte pour empêcher Ginny d'entrer, mais je m'écartai brusquement quand j'entendis le « bombarda maxima » qu'elle avait lancés. Je peux vous dire que la tête qu'elle a faite quand elle a vu le professeur Rogue était magnifique. Je souriais de plus belle, les Gryffondor étaient ahuris par l'acte de la petite sœur de Ron et les Serpentard étaient morts de rire. Je vis Drago me féliciter d'un geste de main._

_-Moins 250 points pour Gryffondor._

_-C'est une sale goule cette Hadcock._

_-Moins 350 points pour Gryffondor et maintenant circulé, le cours est terminé._

_Quand Blaise est passé à côté moi il m'a fait une tape amicale sur l'épaule, je lui ai fait un petit signe de tête._

POV Hermione

-Et bien Gin' si t'es même plus capable de savoir où est la salle de potion.

-Oh ça va Mione, cette veracrasse m'a prise en traitre, elle savait que si elle partait en courant je la suivrais.

-T'as quand même explosé la porte de la salle de Rogue.

-C'est bon, je sais.

Ginny était dans une colère noire, une de ses colères dans laquelle il ne faut pas la contrarier. C'était quand même sa faute, elle était tombée la tête la première dans le piège de Nell. Je poussai, un soupire, qui en finit avec la patience de Gin', elle se leva d'un bond en me criant dessus que si 350 points en moins ne me dérangeaient pas je pourrais au moins faire attention à mes amies. Je soupirai à nouveau, Nell, c'était le problème de l'année, elle avait intégré la bande à Malefoy, elle avait joué un mauvais tour à Ginny, mais malgré tout je n'arrivais pas à être fâchée contre elle. Je me levai de mon pupitre pour ranger les livres que j'avais empruntés pour le devoir de métamorphose, dans un des rayons de la bibliothèque je vis une chevelure noire.

-Nell !

-Oui Granger ?

J'avais beau essayer de me mettre en colère contre elle, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je n'arrivais pas à faire sortir des mots blessants de ma bouche. Je voulais lui dire que c'était une fille sans cervelle comme toutes celles qui suivent la fouine, mais rien ne sortait.

-Granger tu ne devrais pas rester ici, une griffonne n'a rien à faire avec un serpent.

Et elle passa à côté de moi, je la suivis du regard jusqu'à la sortie de la bibliothèque puis je posai ma main sur mon cou, « tu es plus belle quand tu ne te prends pas la tête », son souffle sur ma peau m'avait électrisé.

POV Drago

-Nell, tu es GE-NI-A-LE.

-Je sais, je sais.

Nell Hadcock est une précieuse alliée, inspirée et pleine de ressources. Forte en sortilège et une vraie miss je sais tout bis.

-QUOI ?

Le cri venait de la noiraude, elle avait les yeux exorbités, les doigts crispés sur une lettre, elle la froissa et lui mit feu.

-Ohohoh, calme-toi, intervint Blaise.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Pansy.

-Rien d'intéressant pour tes ragots.

La voie de Nell avait claqué, elle se leva précipitamment de notre table et sortit de la grande salle presque en courant.

_Non, nooooon, je ne veux pas, saleté de système administratif anglais, mes « parents » ne pourrons pas avoir leur permis de séjour avant le mois de mars, MARS. Je devrais passer deux semaines dans le manoir Malefoy. J'étais tellement concentrée sur mes sombres pensées que je n'avais pas vu le groupe d'élèves qui venait en face de moi. J'en percutai un de plein fouet._

_-Désolée, dis-je en tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever._

_Je me rendis compte qu'après avoir fait se geste que la personne que j'avais percutée était Ron Weasley. Il essaya de se relevé sans mon aide, mais s'encoubla sur son pied et perdit l'équilibre, je le rattrapai par le bras et ne le lâchai pas avant qu'il soit stable. Il hésitait à me remercier, je lui souris._

_-Ne te force pas, un sale serpent n'a pas besoin de ça._

_Je repris mon chemin, mais j'entendis de l'autre bout du couloir « elle est bizarre cette fille ». Je mis à courir, je me dirigeais vers le parc, j'avais besoin d'air. Quand j'arrivai dans le parc je continuai à courir, courir jusqu'au bord du lac noir. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais directement pris Malefoy junior en grippe, mais je ne l'aimais vraiment pas du tout. Les reflets du soleil sur les eaux me remettaient de bonne humeur. Bon Nell, prépare-toi psychologiquement à passer deux semaines avec des mangemorts. _

_Les jours passaient, les semaines aussi, les sélections de quidditch se passaient cette après-midi. Affalée sur un des fauteuils de ma salle commune j'écoutais Blaise et Drago parlé de la formation de l'équipe. Drago était le capitaine officiel de l'équipe, mais Zabini l'aidait à élaborer les stratégies, j'ai été déçue en apprennent que Blaise ne faisait pas partie de l'équipe, c'était dommage il était tailler pour le quidditch. _

_-Dis-moi Drago, qui est attrapeur dans votre équipe ? Demandais-je._

_-C'est moi belle brune, me répondit Malefoy._

_-Mes cheveux sont noir crétin._

_-Personne ne me traite de crétin._

_Il prit un air faussement fâché, j'éclatai de rire. En me levant du fauteuil, je lui tendis la main._

_-Je serais la meilleure poursuiveuse de cette saison._

_Il me sourit, d'un de ses célèbres sourires moqueurs, il me sera la main._

_-Je compte sur toi, la tricheuse invisible._

POV Drago

-Bon pour les portes de poursuiveurs allé à gauche, pour gardien à droite et les batteurs reste au milieu.

Comme à chaque sélection nous faisons des exercices basiques pour choisir nos joueurs. Je ne voyais pas Nell dans la foule, quand une voie venant des hauteurs nous parvient.

-Désolée, j'étudiais les proportions du terrain.

La noiraude se posa tout en douceur sur le sol, elle demanda où elle devait se mettre, je lui indiquai le côté gauche.

-Hé, mais c'est un éclair de feu.

La remarque d'un élève fit tourner toutes les têtes vers Nell, en effet son balai était un éclair de feu.

-Bon, on commence.

Les sélections étaient toujours le moment que je détestais le plus, à chaque fois il faut trouver des excuses pour ne pas prendre de nouveau dans l'équipe. Et quand les nouveaux ont un bon potentiel, faut trouver des excuses pour virer les anciens. Heureusement cette année pas beaucoup de jeunes élèves était venu postuler, deux gardiens, 6 poursuiveurs et 3 batteurs. J'ordonnai aux joueurs de se mettre en place et je sifflai le coup d'envoi. Un gardien de chaque côté et trois poursuiveurs dans chaque camp. Petit match entre les nouveaux, les plus forts se mesureront à l'équipe de l'année passée. Dès que le souafle fut dans les airs un élève de 5ème je crois le rattrapa et s'élança directement vers les buts, tss… la joué en solo est une mauvaise tactique. La preuve il n'avait pas fait la moitié de la distance qui le séparait des buts qu'un autre élève lui prit la balle des mains. Il fit une passe que Nell intercepta habilement elle fonça en direction du 5ème année et une fois à sa hauteur lui passa le souafle. Celui-ci partit en direction des buts et passa au dernier moment à une fille de son groupe, au moins il a compris la leçon. Pendant 45 minutes le petit match continua, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de remarque que la personne qui interceptait le plus souvent les passes était Nell.

-T'as aussi remarqué ? me demanda Blaise qui était venu voir les sélections.

-Ouais pas mal, une bonne prévision de la trajectoire et une réaction rapide, en plus elle vole bien.

-Tu es sûr de vouloir la prendre comme poursuiveuse ?

-Blaise t'es pas en train de me dire que…

-Oui Drago, elle serait mieux en attrapeuse.

-Hé, je ne veux pas laisser mon poste moi.

-Réfléchit deux secondes, quel est ton plus grand désavantage face à Potter.

-La vitesse de mon balai, le sien est beaucoup plus rapides, ce sale veracrasse à un éclaire de feu. C'est de la triche.

-Et qui de notre maison à un éclaire de feu ?

-Mais personne Blaise, t'es bête ou qu…

Tout d'un coup sa a fait tilt, qui volait super bien, savait rattraper les balles et avait un éclaire de feu. Notre Américaine adorée bien sûr. Je levai la tête vers Nell, elle venait de faire un virage serré pour rattraper une passe de l'équipe adverse. Je sifflai d'un coup le coup de fin.

-Bien pause de 10 minutes.

Il n'était pas dans mes habitudes de laisser des pauses à mes joueurs c'est pourquoi ils m'ont tous regarder avec de grands yeux, mais très vite ils sont allés boire aux vestiaires.

-Hadcock vient par ici.

-Oui capitaine, me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Que dis-tu du poste d'attrapeuse ?

Je n'y suis pas allé par quatre chemins et je n'avais pas que ça à faire, Nell me regardait avec des grands yeux et la bouche semi-ouverte.

-Quoi ? Finit- elle par articulé au bout d'une bonne minute.

-Je te propose le poste d'attrapeuse.

-Mais c'est tien non ? demanda-t-elle toujours surprise.

-Je pense que tu es plus qualifiée que moi pour ce poste.

Elle ouvrit encore plus les yeux, on aurait dit des balles de ping-pong, elle se mit à réfléchir et me demanda après un moment quel post allais-je prendre si elle prenait le mien.

-Poursuiveur bien sûr, il est hors de question que je quitte l'équipe.

-Ok Malefoy, va pour prendre ta place.

Et elle me sourire, je lui répondis de mon sourire en coin et nous nous sommes serré la main. L'équipe des Serpentard se fit vite après ça, sauf le changement entre Nell et moi et un nouveau gardien l'équipe était la même que l'an passé. Prend gare Potter, Nell Hadcock aura ta peau.

* * *

><p><em>Voici donc le 2ème chapitre de "Mauvaise maison", j'espère qu'il vous a plus. <em>

_Une petite review fait toujours plaisir (^_^)_


	3. Attrapeuse

J'ai remarqué en relisant les deux anciens chapitres et en consultant mes notes que j'utilisais parfois des clichés de fanfiction, je m'en excuse.

Il est possible que vous trouviez que Nell Hadcock a un petit côté Mary Sue, je fais de mon mieux pour l'effacer, mais des fois il sera bien présent.

* * *

><p><span>Mauvaise maison<span>

Chapitre 3

Attrapeuse

POV Hermione

Le jour était sublime, un soleil éblouissant recouvrait le parc, par chance nous n'avions pas cour aujourd'hui. Voulant profiter du soleil je sortis dans le parc.

-Alors sang de bourbe, on se promène sans ses chiens-chiens ?

-Oh Malefoy, toujours aussi aimable.

-Qui t'a permis de me parler sang impur ?

-Qui t'a permis de gaspiller ta salive pour moi ?

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je lui cloue le bec de cette manière, Malefoy a gardé sa mine renfrognée jusqu'au dîner.

Nous étions assis à notre table, Harry, Ron et Dean parlaient de la formation de l'équipe de quidditch de cette année, j'avoue que je m'ennuyais affreusement. Soudain un détail attira mon attention, je faisais face à la table des serpents et je pus voir l'expression de Malefoy changé en un instant. Je ne compris pas tout de suite, mais peut après une fille de grande taille aux cheveux noirs s'assit à côté du blondinet, elle souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Hermione, Hermione ? M'interpela Harry.

-Hein, heu, oui ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-J'observais la table d'en face.

-Pourquoi ? demanda soudain Ron.

-Malefoy à l'air trop heureux.

-C'est vrai, commenta Ron, et à chaque fois c'est quand Hadcock est dans les parages.

-Malefoy aurait un cœur, se moqua Harry.

Le groupe de la fouine du remarqué qu'on les observait, car chacun avait repris sa figure inexpressive, même Malefoy avait perdu son sourire. Tout à coup une nuée de morceaux de papier nous attaque de tout par sans pouvoir voir quoi que ça soit, certain bout me coupe la peau des bras.

-Ils font moins les malins les rouges et ors.

Cette voix, c'est celle de Nell, elle n'a pas osé nous jeter un sort. Non pas elle, elle est vraiment devenue un sal serpent.

-Mlle Hadcock veuillez cesser vos pitreries, on ne jette pas des sorts au milieu de la grande salle. 50 point en moins pour Serpentard.

Soi bénit le professeur Mcgonagall mais elle aurait quand même pu leur retirer plus de points. Petit à petit les morceaux de papier se dispersaient, mais ce que je vis me serra le cœur, Nell riant aux éclats avec Zabini. Malefoy lui avait quitté la salle, en tout cas je ne le voyais plus.

-Merci Mme Pomfresh.

Nous étions à l'infirmerie, même si la plupart des coupures n'étaient pas profondes leur nombre faisait un mal de chien. Je devais en avoir une centaine rien que sur le bras droit. Nos visages avaient été plus ou moins épargnés, Harry avait une coupure sur tout le long de sa joue gauche et Ron quelque une sur le cou.

-Cette Serpentarde n'est qu'une sale goule, fulminait Ron.

_La la la, c'est sautillant et le sourire aux lèvres que je sortis du château, il faisait beau, par particulièrement chaud, mais je n'eux pas besoin de mettre un tricot. En traversant les couloirs, j'avais remarqué que plusieurs élèves me dévisageaient, qu'importe. Une fois dans le parc je ralentis l'allure, pourquoi se presser alors qu'il fait si beau. J'arrivais à l'orée de la forêt une demis heure plus tard. _

_-Bonjours Nell Hadcock._

_-Bonjour Luna, comment vas-tu ?_

_-Bien._

_-Dis Luna c'est quoi que tu regardes ?_

_-Des sombrals, tu ne les vois pas ? _

_-Non, je n'ai jamais vu la mort._

_-Mais tu me crois quand je dis qu'il y en a. _

_-Bien sur Luna, j'ai même amené ça._

_Je sortis de mon sac un sachet rempli de morceaux de viande, je pensais les éparpiller dans la forêt pour observer des créatures magiques, c'était un de mes passe-temps favoris quand j'habitais dans l'état de Washington._

_-Tu peux les leur donner pour moi, comme je ne les vois pas…_

_-Viens._

_Elle me tendit la main, je m'approchai, elle prit ma main dans la sienne et y mit un morceau de viande, elle guida ma main et lança le morceau un peu plus loin. Il disparaissait à vue d'œil. _

_-J'ai entendu dire que tu avais fait des choses méchantes à Ginny et Hermione, me dit- elle sur un ton réprobateur. _

_-Hum._

_-Je comprends que tu doives faire la méchante parce que tu es à Serpentard, mais quand même, Mione a fini à l'infirmerie._

_-C'est pas facile Luna, être méchante, mais pas trop, mais j'essaye vraiment._

_-Alors si t'essayes c'est déjà bien, ma maman disait souvent qu'essayer c'est déjà y arriver à moitié parce que si t'essaye pas tu ne peux pas avoir de résultat. _

_Et elle me sourit, nous restâmes un bon moment à donner de la viande aux sombrals sans parlé. Ensuite nous sommes rentrées chacune de notre côté. _

_J'étais à peine entrée dans ma salle commune qu'une tête blonde me coupa le passage._

_-Nell quel est le jour où tu fini le plus tôt ?_

_-Le jeudi pourquoi ?_

_-IL faut que je te briffe sur la stratégie de l'équipe et que tu commences ton entrainement d'attrapeuse._

_-Mais on n'a pas l'entrainement vendredi ?_

_-T'es bête ou quoi, si je te briffe vendredi on va perdre un temps fou, il faut que tu saches tout avant d'où l'entrainement supplémentaire. _

_-Hn, je fini à 15h25 débrouille toi pour avoir le terrain pour 16 heures, j'y serais._

POV Drago

Nous étions lundi, le week-end avait passé vite et lentement à la fois, Pansy m'avait collé toute la journée d'hier par contre Nell était restée enfermée dans son dortoir. Elle n'est même pas venue pour le repas du soir. Je cherchais mon parrain, accessoirement professeur de potion et responsable de Serpentard. Je le vis au détour d'un couloir.

-Professeur Rogue.

Il s'arrêta et me toisa quelque instant, c'est qu'il était flippant avec son air inexpressif et contrôlé.

-Oui Malefoy ?

-J'aurais besoin d'une autorisation pour le terrain de quidditch, s'il vous plait.

Je détestais faire le lèche-cul avec lui, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, j'avais quand même foiré ma mission l'année passée parce que j'avais fait le fière et ne pas accepter son aide.

-Et pour quel jour ?

-Le jeudi à 16 heures monsieur.

-Le jeudi c'est le jour des Gryffondors si je ne m'abuse.

-C'est justement pour ça que je demande une autorisation, je dois briffer notre nouvelle attrapeuse.

-Oh, vous avez renoncé à votre poste ?

-Non je me suis fait battre.

-Par qui si je puis me permettre.

-Par Mlle Hadcock.

-Ha, miss Hadcock, elle ressemble fortement à sa mère pour cela, un caractère fort et houleux.

-Vous connaissiez ses parents ?

-Oui, des sangs purs très respecter, cela m'étonne que vous ne le sachiez pas, ils résident chez vous depuis la rentrée.

-Comment ?

-Cela ne vous regarde pas.

Le changement de ton de mon parrain me déstabilisa, il ne s'était jamais montré aussi bavard et maintenant il se fermait comme une huitre.

-Venez dans mon bureau, vous aurez votre autorisation.

POV Hermione

J'accompagnais Harry et Ron ainsi que le reste de l'équipe de Gryffondor à leur entrainement, j'aurais préféré rester à la bibliothèque, mais Ron m'avait tellement supplié que je n'ai plus pu dire non. Nous traversions la cour quand une voix nous interpella.

-Hé, Potter !

L'équipe de Serpentard, elle aussi se rendait au terrain.

-Alors Malefoy, on ne sait plus quand c'est le jeudi et le vendredi ?

-Oh non je le sais très bien c'est pourquoi j'ai ça.

Malefoy agita fièrement sous le nez d'Harry une autorisation de réquisitionner le terrain, singé par le professeur Rogue.

-Oh comme c'est gentil de la part de ton parrain.

-C'est vrai que le tien ne pourrait pas faire ça, mais c'est claire Potter, c'est nous aujourd'hui.

Je sentis que Harry vit rouge, la fouine ne se gênait pas de dire ça devant tout le monde. Si je dois reconnaitre une qualité à ce veracrasse, c'est l'art de savoir dire ce qui fait mal. Harry se retient de justesse de mettre un poing dans la sale gueule de blondie.

-Et pourquoi tu as besoin du terrain Malefoy ?

-Pour former notre nouvelle attrapeuse.

Pendant un instant j'ai cru que tout le monde retenait son souffle, Harry était comme qui dirait choqué.

-Oh oh oh, tu déconnes là ?

La remarque choqua encore plus l'assistance, c'est vrai que personne ne trouvait ça crédible que Malefoy ait abandonné son poste. Mais tout s'éclaira quand une personne sortit de la foule verte.

-C'est qui l'attrapeur griffon ?

La question avait été posée à tout le monde et personne à la fois, Ron désigna Harry d'un mouvement de la tête. Nell s'approcha d'Harry et lui tendit la main.

-Tu vas morfler Potter.

Ses yeux brillaient de conviction, elle ne lâcherait devant rien. Harry lui serra la main en disant « Fais gaffe toi aussi », l'équipe des verts et argents allait partir quand un élève de notre maison fit la remarque.

-Hé, mais c'est un éclaire de feu.

Ce détail n'avait interpelé personne, mais c'était vrai, le balai de Nell était un éclaire de feu. Nous vîmes Drago nous faire un sourire moqueur par-dessus son épaule.

-C'est qui cette fille ? demanda Harry au bout d'un moment.

-Celle qui nous a jeté un sort ce matin, répondit Ron.

-Ça, je sais Ronald, je veux son nom.

-Nell Hadcock, répondit le roux boudeur.

Un silence se fit, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tout le monde restait planté là la bouche ouverte.

-Merde, la tricheuse invisible.

Je ne sais pas quel élève avait dit cette phrase, mais apparemment pour l'équipe Gryffondor elle était lourde de sens.

* * *

><p>Le 3ème chapitre un peu court, mais j'essayerais d'équilibrer avec le prochain.<p>

_Une petite review fait toujours plaisir (^_^)_


	4. Le parc

Mauvaise maison

Chapitre.4 

Le parc

POV Drago

Nell Hadcock, ce nom tournait dans ma tête sans vraiment s'y ficher. Cette fille était un mystère, je m'étonne de ses qualités, ses capacités au quidditch dans deux postes différents, son ingéniosité pour piéger ses adversaires, sa connaissance en sortilège, sa connaissance tout court, je me rappelle l'avoir comparée à Granger une fois. Nous étions dans la grande salle à attendre le courrier, la plupart des élèves en profitaient pour faire leurs devoirs, bon gré mal gré je m'y mis aussi, au bout d'à peine dix minutes je commençai à lorgné sur la feuille de Blaise puis je laissai tombé.

La métamorphose ce n'était vraiment pas mon truc. Soudain les hiboux envahir la salle en lâchant les paquets pour leur destinataire, étonnamment je reçu une lettre avec un paquet, plutôt petit, il ne pouvait contenir pas grand-chose. J'ouvris la lettre.

_Mon cher fils, _

_Premièrement je t'apprends que les parents d'une de tes camarades de maison vivent au manoir, _

_Mr et Mrs Hadcock, leur fille s'appelle Nell._

_Par cette lettre je t'annonce que nous nous sommes entendus ses parents et nous à vous fiancé,_

_Le paquet joint à cette lettre contient la bague que tu vas lui offrir._

_Miss Hadcock a reçu une lettre identique à la tienne, dès maintenant vous êtes promis l'un à l'autre. _

_P.S. _

_Le Maître a un projet à te confier, tu l'accompliras en binôme avec ta fiancée. _

_Nous en reparlerons pendant les vacances de Noël._

_Lucius Malefoy_

Je relus une deuxième fois cette lettre plus qu'inattendue, cela faisait tout juste un mois que l'école avait repris et que Nell était arrivé des États-Unis et je me retrouvais déjà avec une fiancée sur les bras. Pas que je n'apprécie pas Nell, mais je n'ai aucune envie de me marier avec elle. J'entrepris d'ouvrir le paquet, en enlevant l'emballage je découvris une boite en velours vert, à l'intérieur une bague en argent sertie d'une émeraude entourée de deux pierres de jade. L'anneau était fin, parfait pour les longs doits de Nell, je pensais que la personne qui avait choisi le bijou avait de très bons gouts. À l'intérieur de l'anneau, mon nom y était gravé, comme dans les alliances, je soupirai. Quelqu'un s'assit à côté de moi, avant que je me rende vraiment compte de ce qui se passait je me suis retrouvé avec une bague en argent autour de l'annulaire droit, l'anneau était légèrement plus large que celle que mon père avait envoyée et des stries de fine pierre faisaient son tour. Bien sûr elle était assortie à celle que je devais donner à Nell, ce que je fis, je pris sa main est passa la bague à son doigt. L'anneau lui allait bien, elle rit.

-Quoi, demandai-je.

-Les anneaux sont des couleurs de notre maison.

Ce détail ne m'avait pas frappé, mais chez moi tout était de ces couleurs. Un cri retentit, strident qui me vrilla les oreilles.

-Quoi, grommela Blaise qui n'avait pas levé le nez de son parchemin.

-Drago et Nell sont fiancés, hurla presque Daphné.

Très vite le bruit fit le tour de notre table, et celui des autres maisons. Quelle plaie cette Daphné, j'étais sorti deux semaines avec en 5ème année et maintenant elle nous voyait déjà marier. Une grande partie des élèves s'étaient retournés vers nous, je vis parmi la foule Gryffondor la sang de bourbe, j'ai nommé Granger, me fixer avec haine dans les yeux. J'avoue ne pas comprendre le sens de ce regard, il n'y a aucun lien entre Nell et elle, alors pourquoi elle me regarde avec cette rage ? Je ne sais pas, mais je ne résiste pas à l'envie d'en rajouté une couche, je me lève pour sortir de la salle, mais avant de m'éloigner je dépose un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Nell. Elle est d'abord surprise puis elle me sourit.

-Où vas-tu ? me demande-t-elle en se levant à son tour.

-Je ne sais pas, loin de cette salle et du regard meurtrier que me lance la sang de bourbe.

Nell regarde vers la table griffonne comme pour confirmer mes dires.

-Tu m'accompagnes à la bibliothèque ?

-Pourquoi pas.

Nous marchons un moment en silence dans les couloirs, une distance respectable reste entre nous. Nell ne marche ni trop vite ou trop lentement, elle ne semble pas gênée par le silence.

-Pour quelle raison tes parents résident-ils au manoir ?

- Ils n'ont pas encore reçu leur visa de séjour.

-Un quoi ?

-Un visa de séjour, un truc moldu qui te permet de rester dans un pays pour y vivre.

-C'est débile, on n'a pas besoin d'un bout de papier pour vivre quelque part.

-Oui, mais c'est comme ça dans chaque pays, et si on ne veut pas que les moldu découvrent notre existence il faut se plier à leurs règles. Heureusement que c'est le ministère qui s'occupe de ça, je vois très mal mon père dans un bureau de l'ambassade américaine.

Je ne lui demandai pas ce qu'était une ambassade, surement un truc moldu, et ça ne m'intéressait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Je vis Nell lever sa main au niveau de son visage, elle regardait avec amusement la bague. Une question se glissa dans mon esprit, une question qui devait être éclaircie, ne sériasse que pour me rassurer.

-Nell, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Elle me regarda avec les yeux grands comme des soucoupes puis éclata de rire, elle eut beaucoup de mal à se reprendre.

-Bien sûr que non, répondit-elle enfin.

-Tant mieux, soupirais-je soulager.

-Non, mais réfléchis deux secondes Malefoy. Ce n'est pas en un mois ou sous la décision de mes parents que je vais tomber amoureuse. Surtout pas de toi.

Je ne relevai pas la pique qu'elle m'avait lancée, c'est vrai que Nell ne se laissait pas séduire facilement, d'après ce que j'avais entendu malgré son physique plutôt banal on lui avait fait plusieurs propositions. J'avoue avoir moi-même essayé de la charmer, la claque fut radicale, j'arrivais même à avoir des filles de Gryffondor, mais Nell m'avait mis un râteau monumental.

-Et tu aimes quelqu'un ?

-Oh, tu serais jaloux Drago ?

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui entrait en compte pour qu'elle par mon prénom ou par mon nom de famille. Elle le faisait de manière tout à fait aléatoire, c'était plutôt agacent je dois dire.

-Non je m'intéresse de savoir avec qui ma future femme me trompe.

-Pfff… Future femme, quelle connerie. Et non je n'aime personne.

Elle s'était soudainement refermée et je la voyais mal réengager la conversation, heureusement nous venions d'arrivé devant la bibliothèque.

-Merci de m'avoir accompagnée.

Je répondis d'un signe de tête, sa voie était horriblement froide, je préférai ne pas m'attarder. La laissant ruminer sa colère soudaine.

_Future femme, c'est vrai que je ne me rendais pas bien compte de la situation, j'étais fiancée à Drago, j'allais donc me marier avec lui. J'étais avachie sur un des pupitres de la bibliothèque, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. J'avais souri comme une idiote et fait bonne figure, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'à notre époque les mariages arranger existent encore. _

_-Alors Hadcock, comme ça tu es la princesse de Serpentard, je suis que tu vas adorée le pouvoir de cette place._

_Je relevais la tête pour voir qui me parlait, étonnamment c'était un groupe de Serdaigle qui était venu me charrier. Je ne leur prêtais pas plus d'attention que ça et m'affalai de nouveau sur le livre ouvert devant moi. Eux non plus n'insistaient pas et je me retrouvai de nouveau seule, la nouvelle m'avait remplie d'ennui, j'étais complètement amorphe. Fatiguée des décisions ne mes «parents », fatiguée de Malefoy junior qui jouait au Casanova, fatigué de tout en fait. La semaine passa lentement, très lentement, il y eut quelque querelle entre Serpentard et Gryffondor, mais je n'y ai pas participé plus que ça. Je n'ai rien dit, j'étais juste présente, mon mutisme a même alarmé mes camarades, enfin alarmés autant qu'un serpent le peut. Je parlais moins, je n'étais pas fâchée, ni triste, ni angoissée ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais je n'avais plus aucune envie de parler à qui que ce soit. Ça a surpris plusieurs personnes quand ils ont remarqué que je « boudais », les commentaires allaient bon train, « Pourtant elle avait bien pris la nouvelle » ils parlaient de mes fiançailles, « apparemment les fiancés ne s'entendent pas bien, ils se sont querellés récemment » rumeur sans fondement, et ils y en avaient des plus drôles qui consternaient notre soi-disant vie sexuelle. Je ne prétends pas être une Sainte Vierge, mais le sexe n'est pas une priorité pour moi et encore moi un sujet de dispute. _

_-Tu as l'air de mourir d'ennui._

_-Comme tu dis, Zabini, comme tu dis._

_-Pourquoi tu nous appelles soit par nom de famille soit par nos prénoms ?_

_- Ça doit dépendre de mon humeur ou alors c'est totalement aléatoire._

_-Dis tu ne veux pas rentrer, au milieu du parc alors que la nuit tombe, en plus il fait froid._

_-Je te dis comment draguer une fille ?_

_-Non._

_-Alors, ne me fais pas chier à me dire dans quel endroit je devrais aller pour lire._

_- Je ne te dis pas où aller, je te demande si tu veux rentrer._

_Je soupir mi- agacée mi- amusée, j'aime bien Blaise, il est drôle, n'étale pas ses opinions aux yeux de tous. Il m'a tendu la main pour m'aide à me lever, je la pris sans vraiment me méfier. Il me tira avec force, entrainée je ne réussis pas à me stabiliser et atterris dans ses bras._

_-Si tu me disais comment séduire une fille, tu ne serais pas tombée dans mon piège._

_Il avait dit ça d'une voix trop aguicheuse à mon gout, je sentis le rouge me monté aux joues. C'était assez horrible de me retrouver là, au milieu du parc et dans les bras de Blaise Zabini. Il ne fit rien d'autre que me serrer dans ses bras et me caresser le haut de la tête. J'avais l'impression d'être un animal domestique. Puis il a desserré ses bras et j'ai pu me dégager, il me tenait plus, mais j'étais toute proche de lui. Et c'est là que j'ai relevé la tête, j'avais beau être grande il avait 10 bons cm de plus que moi, chose que je n'aurais jamais dû faire, il a profité du moment pour m'embrasser. Ce n'était qu'un chaste baiser du bout des lèvres, mais il voulait dire quelque chose._

_-Blaise dis-moi que tu veux juste m'ajouter à ton tableau de chasse._

_-Bien sûr._

_-Tant mieux alors._

_-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il surprit._

_-Je suis quand même la fiancée de ton meilleur ami, c'est pour ça que j'espère n'être qu'une passade, si tu m'aimais vraiment ça deviendrait compliquer. _

_-Ça ne te dérange pas de n'être qu'une passade ?_

_-Chaque relation est une passade, qu'elle dure deux heures ou deux ans._

* * *

><p><em><em>Une petite review fait toujours plaisir (^_^)<em>_


	5. La chute

Mauvaise maison

Chapitre.5

La chute

_-Alors comment ça se passe ?_

_-Ça se passe, t'as pas bientôt fini de me questionner ?_

_-Aller dit tout à ton mari._

_-Futur, et en quoi ça t'intéresse ?_

_-Ça pourrait être amusant. _

_Cela ne faisait que 4 jours que j'étais en « couple » avec Blaise Zabini, pourtant l'information s'était rependue comme une trainée de poudre. Et mon cher fiancé en profitait pour me charrier, ça l'amusait follement, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi. De toute façon je ne comprendrais jamais les sangs purs. Légèrement irritée de l'entendre me vanner depuis maintenant une bonne demi-heure je referme mon livre et me lève pour le ranger. Je m'étonne que Mrs Pince n'ait pas déjà dit à Drago de se taire, ce qu'il peut être bruyant quand il s'y met. _

_-Aller quoi, Nell tu ne vas pas me faire la tête, je m'informe c'est tout._

_-Et bien si tu continues de t'informer je pense que demain je serais comme par hasard malade. _

_Demain nous devions disputer un match contre Gryffondor, je voyais déjà Drago rager de mon absence. _

_-Bon je me rends, mais soit là._

_Je me détournais sans lui donner de réponse, je n'avais pas que ça à faire. Je venais à peine de sortir de la bibliothèque qu'un « Nell Hadcock » sonore retentit, à ce moment je me suis juré que si cette personne était rousse je lui faisais bouffer les tapisseries de sa salle commune. En fait depuis l'accident de la porte de Rogue les deux derniers représentants de la fratrie Weasley essayaient de me mener la vie dure. Je dis essayer, car pour l'instant j'ai toujours eu la chance de croiser, au détour d'un couloir, des personnes de ma maison. Je me retournai lentement vers la source de l'appel, mes craintes se confirmaient. Je soufflai un « oh non » entre mes dents et parti dans la direction opposé, j'avoue avoir espéré trouver un petit soutien dans le flot d'élèves. Pas de chance pour moi, aucune cravate vert et argent n'était en vue. Et en plus des deux roux dernier moi en face de moi arrivaient deux autres griffons, j'ai nommé Potter et Granger. _

_-Harry lança le meilleur ami du Potter, tu veux bien retenir Mrs Malefoy._

_J'étouffai un grognement, je détestais que l'on m'appelle comme ça. J'essayai tout de même de passer, malheureusement le filet qu'ils formaient s'était resserré trop vite pour que je ne l'évite. Je pense que c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai poussé le plus long soupir de ma vie. Et finalement je me retournais pour me planter devant Ronald Weasley._

_-Quoi ? Demandai-je._

_Je n'eux pas de réponse, la pointe de la baguette de Ginny sous le menton. Je soupirai encore, quelque peu blasée par le manque d'originalité de mon adversaire. _

_-Gin' arrête ! Le survivant avait parlé._

_-Mais elle le mérite._

_Je ne sais pas quel regard Potter porta à miss Weasley, étant donné que je lui tournais le dos, mais elle baissa sa baguette. Je ne me fis pas prier pour partir. Ce n'est que quelques mètres plus loin que je me rendis compte que l'action du Potter était tout sauf normale. Depuis quand on rate une occasion d'humilier un ennemi ? Je pris le chemin de ma salle commune, je préoccuperais de ça une autre fois. _

POV Hermione

Nell venait de disparaitre au bout du couloir, Ginny serrait sa baguette si fort que ses phalanges avaient blanchi. Ron toisait Harry, les deux roux et moi-même ne comprenions pas pourquoi il avait laissé passé cette occasion de ridiculiser la fiancée de Malefoy.

-Harry on peut savoir ce qui te prend ? demanda Ginny hors d'elle.

-Le match contre Serpentard est demain…

-Et alors, le coupa Ron.

-Et alors connaissant ta sœur elle aurait envoyé Hadcock à l'infirmerie, Malefoy l'aurait remplacé en tant qu'attrapeur.

-Je vois toujours pas, déclara le Weasley.

Soudain une hypothèse me traversa l'esprit, je ne pensais pas mon meilleur ami assez tordu pour faire un coup comme ça.

-Harry ne me dit pas que tu as laissé Nell partir pour mieux l'humilier demain.

-Et avec Malefoy en prime pour son manque de jugement.

Le sourire qui étira les lèvres d'Harry me donna la chair de poule, à force de voir mon ami se prendre la tête avec cette guerre et la recherche des Horcruxes j'en oublie parfois qu'il est un jeune homme de 17 ans bien plus sournois qu'on le pense. C'est la sensation d'être fixée qui me tira de mes réflexions. Je remarquai que Ron me regardait avec insistance, une moue douteuse s'était peinte sur son visage.

-Oui ?

-Tu appelles Mrs Malefoy par son prénom ?

-C'est vrai ça, continua Harry, si je me souviens bien tu n'avais pas protesté plus que ça quand elle avait piégé Ginny.

-De plus tu ne t'es pas offusqué plus que ça quand elle vous a attaqué dans la grande salle, termina ma meilleure amie, qui commençait sérieusement à m'énerver entre parenthèses.

-Oh toi tu n'as rien à dire, tu étais aussi avec nous.

-C'était avait le Choixpeau.

-Mais ça ne change rien, déclarai-je, je sentais la moutarde me monter au nez.

-Oh que si, me répondit Ginny avec toute l'assurance du monde.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre quelque chose, je la refermai presque aussi tôt. Après un hochement de tête désolé je plantai mes amis là pour aller chercher les documents qu'il me manquait pour mes devoirs de la semaine. Ainsi je m'enfermai dans la bibliothèque jusqu'à l'heure du souper.

Je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé le quidditch, mais ce qui se passa le lendemain et ce qui s'en suivit me fit revoir mes opinions sur ce sport.

POV Drago

Comme pour chaque premier match qui oppose les Serpentard et aux Gryffondor la grande salle était en ébullition, les moqueries allaient bon train, mais personne ne lançait de réelles menaces, ce qui n'allait pas être le cas sur le terrain. Le quidditch est déjà un sport violent à la base, il l'est encore plus quand c'est les deux maisons rivales de Poudlard qui s'affrontent. L'enthousiasmant et l'assurance qu'affichaient les Gryffondor me mettaient hors de moi. Ils étaient si sûrs d'eux. C'est ce qu'on allait voir.

Nous allons bientôt entrer sur le terrain, que l'ambiance de notre vestiaire est silencieuse, mais nous entendons les beuglées de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Encore quelque instant et le match commence, Nell s'est mise à l'écart, apparemment elle est angoissée. Elle qui avait l'air d'une battante si elle flippe pour un match, attention c'est quand même quelque chose d'importent, qu'est ce que ça va être quand elle devra exécuter les ordres du maitre. Voilà, nous entrons sur le terrain et nous plaçons en cercle au dessus de Mme Bibine l'arbitre des matchs. Nell et Potter sont au-dessus de nous, face à face, et ce lancent des regards meurtriers. Les cognards et le souafle sont lancés, le match commence. Le souafle est récupéré par l'un des notre est file droit vers le but, putain, il est intercepté est repris par la petite belette. Étant le plus près je fonce vers elle pour voir le récupérer, passe à Katie Bell. Qui ne recevra jamais la balle, Nell l'a interceptée et fonce vers les buts.

_Apparemment l'attrapeuse Serpentarde n'a pas bien compris le rôle de son poste._

_Hadcock vole droit vers les buts, les Gryffondor la rattrape et… Oh magnifique passe en arrière à Drago Malefoy qui passe sous la défense ennemie et…._

_Marque le premier but de ce match, le scort est de 10 à 0 pour Serpentard._

L'intervention de Nell nous a permis le premier but, mais ce n'est pas son rôle dans l'équipe. Je lui fais signe de chercher le vif d'or, elle approuve de la tête. Les passes et les ruses se suivent, les minutes passe le match est serré, 30 à 20 pour Gryffondor. Notre nouveau gardien est vraiment tarte, il assurait pourtant bien pendant les entrainements.

_Ginny Weasley fonce vers les buts et marque le 4ème but de ce match, mais que font les Serpentard._

C'est mal parti, qu'est-ce qu'elle fout cette face de troll de Nell Hadcock, et bien je vais vous le dire, elle survole le terrain à un rythme balade. Je boue intérieurement, c'est moi qui ai dit à Nell de ne pas intervenir bah là on en aurait bien besoin, mais cette gourde ne me regarde pas.

_L'attrapeuse Serpentarde qui était restée passive jusqu'à maintenant comment à descendre en piquer vers le sol du terrain. Aurait-elle vu le vif d'or ou fait-elle la fameuse ruse de Wronski. Notre cher ami Potter s'emble penser que c'est une ruse._

Ah la la, cette ruse est vielle comme le monde, quand elle verra que Potter la suit pas elle va remonter illico.

_Apparemment Hadcock à réellement vu le vif d'or et essaye de l'attraper. Potter descend dans sa direction, ils foncent tous deux comme des flèches. Hadcock est légèrement en avance sur Potter, mais celui –ci la rattrape bien vite. La distance qui les séparent du vif et minime. Oh les attrapeurs prennent un virage serré sur la droite, Potter a devancé Hadcock, il tend la main pour saisir la balle en or…Et chose incroyable Hadcock remonte dans le ciel en perdant l'infime chance de dépasser l'ennemi pour attraper le vif d'or._

Mais pourquoi elle recule cette bécasse, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu renonces. Le match se joue toujours, mais beaucoup observe les deux attrapeurs du coin de l'œil. Nell reprend de la hauteur, se place au dessus de Potter, et elle va rester comme ça combien de temps la veracras….

_Inimaginable, Nell Hadcock vient de sauter de sont balai, elle est en chute libre, passe juste en face de Potter qui en essayant de l'évité perd le contrôle de son balai. Ils vont tous deux s'écraser deux mètres cinquante plus bas. Ils ne se relèvent pas, apparemment tous deux blesser. Pourquoi l'attrapeuse Serpentarde a-t-elle fait un geste aussi stupide._

Nell a sauté, s'est écraser, je descends pour mieux la voir. Elle tourne la tête vers Potter, un grand sourire aux lèvres. L'imbécile, comment continuer un match si les deux attrapeurs sont hors-jeu.

_Serpentard remporte le match._

Comment ? Attendez, j'ai loupé un épisode là. Je baisse les yeux et vois Nell, le bras levé, vif d'or en main. Elle l'a attrapé, elle me regarde le sourire toujours sur les lèvres.

_J'ai mal à la tête, aux cottes aussi, en faite j'ai mal partout où c'est possible. Je dois être à l'infirmerie, humf, c'est dur de se relever. _

_-Non, non, restez allongée, mademoiselle. Vous devez bouger le moins possible._

_-J'ai faim, me plaignis-je._

_Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais restée inconsciente. Une main me caressa la joue et le front, j'essayais d'ouvrir mes yeux mes paupières étaient tellement lourdes, j'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi depuis deux jours. _

_-Bravo Nell, c'était la voix de Blaise, maintenant Drago peut encore plus fanfaronner que d'habitude. _

_-Pourquoi ? Demandais-je, ma voix me parut si faible. _

_-Parce que Mrs Malefoy est assez folle pour sauter de presque trois mètres d'un balai en pleine course juste pour attraper une petite balle dorée._

_Je souris, ce ton cassant était assez amusant, je ne sus jamais qui avait dit ça, mais je me rappelle que Blaise avait été mal à l'aise après. Je me suis rendormie peu après et quand je me suis réveillée à nouveau les voix qui venaient du lit d'en face me dissuadèrent d'ouvrir les yeux. _

_-Franchement quelle veracrasse cette fille, une chance pour elle que Mme Pomfresh nous ait confisquée nos baguettes._

_-Gin' c'est parce qu'elle savait que tu lui ferais bouffé un sort qu'elle vous les a prises._

_-Ho arrête Harry, je suis sûr que toi aussi tu en meurs d'envie._

_Je l'entendis ricaner._

_-Elle me l'avait dit que j'allais morfler, au moins je ne suis pas seul, je lui avais portant dit de faire gaffe. _

_-Dis-moi Harry, que t'a dit Hadcock avant qu'elle lève son bras ? _

_-Je te l'avais dit._

_Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, chose que je n'aurais pas dû faire, car malheureusement pour moi les personnes attroupées autour du Potter le remarquaient._

_-Oh, Mrs Malefoy se réveille. _

_J'ouvris mes yeux encore endormis pour voir, sans aucun étonnement, les Weasley derniers du nom et miss Granger au chevet de leur ami. Alors que moi, on peut s'en douter, personne ne me veillait pendant mon sommeil. Je bâillais et m'étirais longuement, faisant abstraction de la présence des rouges et ors. J'ai la dalle, avant même que j'aie pu dire un mot Mme Pomfresh demanda qu'on envoie mon repas, un peu consistant à mon avis, pommes de terre au four, légumes vapeur et deux tranches de rôtit de porc. Je ne pense même pas manger la moitié de mon plat._

_-Mrs Malefoy._

_Je ne réponds pas._

_-Hé ho la Malefoy on t'appelle._

_Toujours aucune réponse de ma part._

_-Hadcock._

_-Quoi ?_

_Je pense que mes oreilles ne se sont jamais remises de la beuglée que miss Weasley a faite. Elle m'en voulait à mort d'avoir envoyé son n'amour dans un lit d'infirmerie. Je bénis intérieurement Mme Pomfresh de leur avoir confisqué leur baguette. Oh my Godness, pourquoi avec tous les sortilèges et toutes les potions qui existe une simple chute de deux, trois mètres va me clouer au lit pendant au moins une semaine, avec Potter comme seule compagnie. Ça sera une longue semaine._

* * *

><p>Voila le chapitre 5 avec du retard, je le regrette fortement. Laisser moi une review s'il vous plait, j'ai besoin de votre avis sur le caractère OOC des personnages.<p>

Est-ce crédible ou pas du tout ?


End file.
